I'm Cheating on My Roomate
by Reda V
Summary: Aubrey moves to Boston over the summer to get settled before graduate school, leaving Chloe with rent to pay and no one to split it with. Beca moves in with Chloe, but it puts a strain on Chloe's "relationship" with a very jealous Tom. (I OWN NOTHING!)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Breeeee…" Chloe whined, as she watched her best friend pack the last of her belongings into a box on the floor of a very empty room, "Why can't you just stay?"

"Don't…," Aubrey pouted up at the redhead leaning against the doorframe of what used to be her room. It was a bittersweet moment: both women were extremely happy for Aubrey, but it would definitely be a strain on their friendship. This would be the first time in the twenty years the two have known each other that they would be apart. STATES apart. Aubrey was accepted into Harvard's Masters' Program of Law and as much as she wanted to stay with her best friend, she knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity to study at a school like Harvard.

Chloe knew this, too. So, she was excited for Aubrey, and promised to herself that she would be the support system Aubrey needs. Chloe didn't let herself get too upset when Aubrey explained again why she couldn't stay in Georgia, because Barden's Law program isn't the best (her subtle way of saying she thinks it sucks). She didn't let the tears fall when Aubrey explained again that Harvard is one of the most competitive schools and how she's lucky she even got accepted (especially when graduate programs twice as competitive). Instead, she walked over to her best friend and took a seat on the carpet beside her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Bree… And I'll always be just a phone call away" _And over 1000miles…_ Chloe thought, with a pout.

Chloe sighed, keeping her emotions in check. Aubrey shed a few silent tears as she rubbed Chloe's back, softly. Conveying her appreciation for the bubbly redhead and the light she brought into her life. They stayed like this for a while, until a car horn reminded them of how quickly their time was running out. Chloe helped Aubrey carry the rest of her boxes from the apartment downstairs to Mr. Posen's jeep. Already half full of boxes suitcases and tupper-ware. Once the last box was (impressively) shoved into a space it wasn't supposed to fit, Aubrey and Chloe exchanged goodbyes once more. Promising skype-dates and daily updates. Until, Mr. Posen, well known for his warm, patient personality (not), interrupted the farewell with another punch at the horn.

Chloe forced a smile as she watched the blonde open the door to the passenger's side and hop in. She watched as the jeep backed out of its space and drove away from the apartment complex. Taking not only boxes and suitcases, but her best friend and a small piece of her heart.

LATER THAT NIGHT-

_BECA: Do you need me to come over after I finish up at the station?_

Other than Aubrey, Chloe's only other close friend was Beca. Sure she had friends. But, they weren't as close as Aubrey and Beca. She texted the tiny brunette after a few hours curled up in front of the TV and ice cream in the living room of her lonely, two-bedroom apartment. It was just too quiet, and she missed hearing Aubrey's laughter or hearing her sing 80s tunes as she did chores. Beca could tell Chloe was more upset than she put off and was desperate to cheer up her friend.

Chloe told Beca about the move months ago, when Aubrey first told her. What started out as a simple, "Hey, Bec. We should room next year," turned into an explanation of why Chloe would need another roommate, and eventually led to Beca holding Chloe as she cried. Beca said everything would be okay. She wasn't exactly sure HOW, but she knew she would go to the end of the earth to see that they were. She'd do anything to see that those baby blue eyes kept on sparkling.

_CHLOE: I'd love that, but I'm sure you'll be tired. I'll understand if you just want to come over tomorrow._

_BECA: Right… so I'll see you in 30 =P_

Beca cleaned up the station and locked up after her show, wasting no time to get to Chloe's apartment. She made sure to stop by the gas station to pick up a pack of skittles for her friend, knowing it would bring a smile to her face. Like she suspected, Beca was greeted with a warm smile and pair of lips on her cheek. Beca pulled out all the stops to cheer up her alarmingly-less-bubbly redheaded friend, but it was to no avail. She tried to tell some of her lame jokes, she tried poking the redhead, she pretended to die a dramatic death from choking on a skittle (which got a giggle, but it was short lived)…

Beca turned in the couch to observe Chloe. The pajama pants… feet tucked up under her as she leaned back against the arm of the couch… the messy bun… the large Barden hoodie, hanging loosely on her shoulders (probably Tom's)… Beca thought she was too adorably sad , but wanted nothing more than to bring the smile back to her face.

Chloe's eyebrows raised curiously as she watched Beca stand and cut the TV off. She brought the remote to her lips, dramatically.

Beca proceeded to do an impersonation of Aubrey.(facial expressions, overly graceful hands and all) Improvising to create quite an amusing rap out of all of Aubrey's insults and infamous sayings.

**_"Garbage dirtballsss! Ding-a-lingss!_**

**_Garbage dirtballs and ding-a-lings!_**

**_Aca-Bitches! Toners this, toners that!_**

**_You'll sing turn the beat around,_**

**_And that's the last I'll hear of that!"_**

Chloe cracked a smile as she remembered that day at Bellas' rehearsal. Beca wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this, but she kept going.

**_"Ear monstrosities! Penetration!_**

**_Not here to win? Get outta Kuwait, then!_**

**_Beca, this! 'Alt Girl', that!_**

**_Lil' midget , pain in my ass!"_**

At this point, Chloe couldn't help but crack up at Beca's awkwardness (which she found to be adorable and quite endearing, at times).

"You're so weird," She smiled up at her friend. Beca joined her on the couch and nudged her, playfully.

"I guess that makes two of us, huh?" Beca flashed her trademark smirk.

"That it does," Chloe agreed, scooting closer and turning to lay her head in Beca's lap.

Beca exhaled softly to take her mind off the butterflies settling in her stomach, before speaking again,"Well,… at least you won't be all mopey, anymore. If nothing else… just so you don't have to sit through my bad-ass 'mad-lib' raps anymore."

Chloe giggled, snuggling into her favorite pillow, "I'm just amazed that you actually paid attention long enough to remember all that."

"Yeah, well… I'm full of surprises, Chlo." Beca smiled down at the drowsy redhead. "Go to sleep…" She told her friend with a softness in her voice she's reserved just for her. Ignoring the butterflies and the hitch in her breath as her blue eyes locked with Chloe's. Watching her fall asleep.

* * *

Beca spent the next few weeks with Chloe. She'd like to say she was there to keep Chloe happy, but truthfully, she just really enjoyed Chloe's company and vice versa. She didn't even mind the fact that she was sleeping on the redhead's couch.

One night, Beca got back from a late shift at the station (Yes, Chloe gave her a key) to find her friend passed out at the kitchen table. It was a heartbreaking sight. It reminded Beca a lot of those first few months after her father left. Her mother worked two jobs, struggling to make ends meet.

Head on a pile of bills… Right hand loosely holding her cell phone… Left hand resting on top of two paychecks that obviously won't be able to pay all those bills…

_We're going to have a talk about this in the morning…_ Beca decided, as she moved to Chloe's side, speaking softly into the redhead's ear.

"Hey…" Chloe's head raised lazily. "Let's get you to bed, okay?" To this, Chloe only responded with a nod, before drifting back to sleep.

Beca threw Chloe's arm around her shoulders and maneuvered until she had Chloe cradled against her chest. Beca tried not to think of how intimate their position was. She tried to ignore all the thoughts of how she would like to carry Chloe like this if they got married. But, she couldn't. After she lay Chloe down on her bed and tucked her in, she found herself leaning against the doorframe as she watched her friend longingly. Wanting to wake up in her arms. Eventually, she pulled herself away and chastised herself for being so sappy and creepy.

_Whoa, Beca! This isn't Twilight. You can't just stare creepily at her while she's sleeping…or EVER for that matter. Lock it up!_

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up surprised to find herself comfortably in bed. She didn't remember walking to the bedroom last night…

_Beca. _She thought, with a smile as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Chloe shuffled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash water on her face, getting a whiff of bacon and eggs. She started down the small hallway towards the kitchen, running a hand through tousled fiery locks. She stopped at the end of the hallway, taking in the sight of Beca at the stove.

Headphones over her head… spatula in hand as her hips swayed to whatever she was listening to… two plates off to the side. Already stocked with eggs and bacon. Chloe couldn't fight the smile spreading across her face as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg.

Beca somehow managed to cook French toast without noticing the amused redhead behind her. Once she finished, she had to stand on her toes to reach the back of the stove to turn the dial to "off". That was when Chloe could no longer contain her laughter. The whole situation was just too cute.

_Badass Beca, cooking in my kitchen…_ Chloe thought.

Beca jumped and turned to the source of laughter, clutching her chest with one hand and the skillet with the other, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, CHLOE! You scared the SHIT outta me…" The tiny brunette set the skillet down and exhaled in an attempt to calm her heart rate.

"Sorry," Chloe smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for cooking breakfast," Chloe flashed another smile that shot Beca's heart rate up just as she had started to calm down.

Beca smiled back. Finding Chloe's smile contagious, "No problem… I was actually hoping we could talk, over some dead chicks and pigs."

Chloe's nose scrunched up as her face became a mix between amusement and disgust, "You're really crude sometimes, Bec."

"You're welcome," Beca smirked, moving to take a seat at the kitchen table. Chloe followed suit, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"So, about this rent…" Beca started, as she took a bite of bacon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GAMES MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN, GUYS :] I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WORKING AND WHAT ISN'T, YOU KNOW?**

It didn't take long for Beca to move in and fall into a comfortable routine with Chloe. Mondays through Wednesdays, when Beca had her regular afternoon shift at the station, she would get home before Chloe and prepare dinner. She knew how stressful the redhead's (two-job) work schedule was and always did what she could to ensure that Chloe could relax once she finally got home after 10 every night.

Sometimes Jesse would tag along after a shift, coming over to help Beca and play X-Box once chores were done. Chloe would walk in, bartending apron thrown over a bent arm, keys in one hand, and anyone could see, CLEARLY, that the woman was exhausted. She'd throw the keys into the dish on the side table by the door and shuffle into the living area where Beca would pause the game (Guitar Hero, Call Of Duty, Left 4 Dead, whatever), setting the controller down as she eyed the redhead with a sympathetic smile. Beca would move into the kitchen and fix Chloe a plate of whatever meal she'd prepared earlier. She would return to find Chloe sitting in the lazy-boy off to the side and Jesse flashing her the 'You are so whipped grin'. Ignoring Jesse, she'd set Chloe's heated dinner on the end table beside the recliner before resuming her virtual duel with Jesse.

Eventually Jesse would leave, pulling his tiny friend into a bone-crushing hug as he started towards the front door. Beca would clean up the mess she and Jesse made. Plopping down on to the couch again once she finished everything. Chloe would move to the couch. Pulling her feet up under her as she curled into Beca's side. Chloe would snuggle into Beca's side weakly. Her hand resting on Beca's thigh. Her head resting on Beca's shoulder. She'd always mumble, "You're the best, Bec," smiling into the smaller woman's neck.

Beca LOVED Mondays through Wednesdays…

In the back of their minds, both women knew they were treading the thin line between friends and something more. But Beca, being from a broken home, knew the pain cheating caused and would NEVER act on her feelings for Chloe. Ignoring how madly in love she was with the woman and how much she disliked Tom and the way he treated Chloe. The way he talked to her.

And as Beca felt morally obligated not to act on her feelings (which absolutely killed her), her friend had similar feelings. She'd been cheated on multiple times. Used… Hurt… Left wondering what she had done wrong or what she could have done better… And she refused to put anyone else through that pain. Even if it was just some guy she hooked up with once a week.

They still had exclusive titles of "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend" and that had to count for something.

Even when Beca looked at Chloe like she was everything… Even when Beca treated her like she was everything… Even when Chloe would shuffle into the kitchen at 6am every morning before her first shift, to find her breakfast already made... Even when she melted at the softness of Beca's unmade face early in the morning and late at night…

Tom was hers and she was his. And both women (for their own reasons) chose to respect that.

And that's where Thursdays and Fridays came into play. Those were the days Beca worked late at the station. Those were the days she would come home to the ONLY music she'd ever come to hate.

The heavy beat (Chloe's headboard knocking against the wall…) The bass (Tom's low grunting… ) The soft vocals (Chloe's gasps and crooning moans…)

Beca HATED Thursdays and Fridays…

THREE WEEKS INTO LIVING ARRANGEMENT-

Beca swung open the door of the apartment after another late shift, already bracing for an obnoxious "duet" between Tom and Chloe. However, Beca was surprised to find the redhead in the living room, alone. She was curled up on the couch, watching TV. Beca approached her friend concerned, though obviously a bit relieved.

She plopped down beside the redhead and slung an arm over the back of the couch. Chloe almost immediately adjusted herself to lay across Beca's lap. Kicking her feet out to her side and propping up so she could still see the television.

"No, Tom?" Beca asked curiously. Hoping her friend couldn't hear the relief in her voice.

Chloe exhaled softly. Worn out from the argument she'd had with Tom earlier.

**_Things were starting to heat up between Tom and Chloe. Tom, being the "busy" man he is, tried to speed up the process. Ripping Chloe's pants off and shoving her back onto the bed as he undid the zipper of his khakis. He had a stressful day and though he was juggling a few women on the side, he seemed alone and insufficient. His coach chewed his head off for seeming a bit off his game in practice… his friends were always too busy to hang out… his grades were slipping…_**

**_He just needed a release. _**

**_He didn't realize he was hurting Chloe. If he was listening, he would've noticed that she was moaning in pain. That she was actually pushing him away at one point. _**

**_He just needed a release. And once he got it, he zipped up his trousers and started towards the front door. _**

**_But Chloe wasn't having it. She quickly pulled up her pants and rushed after Tom. Catching him by the wrist as he reached the living room. "Seriously?"_**

**_"What?" He turned to face her, a bit taken back by her harsh tone. _**

**_"Aren't you going to at least ask me how my day was? Aren't we going to at least sit down and enjoy each other's company?" Chloe whined. Feeling a lot less like a girlfriend and a lot more like a sex toy at the moment._**

**_Tom scoffed. "Why? It's not like we do that any other week…"_**

**_"Tom…" Chloe grabbed his hand as she stared up into his dark eyes, hoping to get through to him, "I want more than this. We used to do more than… 'this'."_**

**_"Well, that was before. I'm not chasing anymore," Tom's lips pulled into a smug grin. Obviously, he found what he'd said to be amusing. _**

**_Chloe remained silent. She felt incredibly small in that moment. She said nothing else. She only watched as he opened the front door and rushed off down the corridor. Without so much as a glance back._**

"Tom and I had a disagreement," Chloe confessed.

Beca heard how upset the redhead sounded and ran a hand through her hair comfortingly, "Do you… uh, do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe started to vent, but felt guilty once she remembered how much the brunettes disliked each other, "… maybe I shouldn't."

Beca was never good with letting people vent, and she was never a fan of Tom, but she didn't want Chloe to feel like she didn't care.

"I'm all ears, Chlo …but, you know, if you'd rather me just bring my left hook out of retirement, that works too," Chloe smiled at the brunettes attempt to cover up her moment of compassion. She sat up, turning to face her friend.

"You were saying something about a, how do you say 'wham-bam, thank you ma'am'?" Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting another small smile from her friend.

"You're so sensitive." Chloe rolled her eyes before focusing on Beca's.

"I try. So what happened?" Beca pressed on, staring back into Chloe's baby blue eyes.

Chloe explained to Beca how she so felt used and unappreciated. And how Tom shrugged it off when she confronted him about it. She told Beca about how lonely she's felt lately. How she feels like she's been taken for granted. How she just misses having someone to hold her at night.

"I've got just the remedy for that," Beca spoke once Chloe had finished, "Come with me to the gig tomorrow night. It'll be fun."

"I don't know. I haven't been to a club in a while," Chloe's face scrunched adorably as she considered it, but wondered if it was a good idea.

"Don't give me that look," Beca teased. Shoving her friend lightly on the shoulder," Look,…you said it yourself. You haven't been in a while. That's all the more reason to go,"

"I don't know, Bec-"

Beca's face pulled into an effective pout.

"Fine," Chloe sighed, defeated. Blushing a bit at how adorable she found her friend in that moment. But it was short lived, because Beca immediately switched back into "Badass mode".

"I swear if you ever tell anyone I just did that. I will find your lost ginger soul and-"

"I won't tell a soul," Chloe giggled. Pretending to zip her lips and throw away the key.

Beca smiled at her friend lazily, before standing with a stretch and a yawn. Chloe watched longingly as her friend shuffled down the hallway towards her room. Chloe found herself wanting to sleep in the tiny brunette's arms. They'd cuddle multiple times during the school year, but for some reason Chloe couldn't bring herself to ask or initiate sleepovers.

She decided there was only one way to get what she wanted, "Hey, Bec?" She called out as the DJ opened the door to her bedroom. She stopped and turned to face the redhead with her eyebrows raised, as if to say _"What's up?"_

"Let's make a deal." The redhead smiled mischievously as she started towards her friend's bedroom.

Little did Beca know, this "deal" would consist of her holding Chloe through the night so Chloe would go to the club with her. But once she found out, she seemed to have no objections.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Chloe was the first to wake the next morning. She snuggled into Beca's side, nuzzling her head deeper into the crook of Beca's neck, trapping one of the smaller woman's legs between hers as she hugged her waist… Chloe was so busy playing with the hand resting on Beca's stomach, that she hadn't noticed when the DJ woke up.

"Are you having fun?" She asked with a smirk. Chloe could feel the blood rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. She had been playing with that tiny hand for a while. Reveling in its perfect balance between softness and roughness. Smiling at how good it felt in hers. _How long had Beca been awake? _She wondered.

Realizing she had been caught, she decided to flip it on her friend, "Are YOU having fun?" She lifted her head from Beca's chest and propped up on an elbow just in time to see the pink leaving her friend's cheeks.

"Not yet," Beca winked, causing the redhead to cock her head curiously.

Before Chloe could respond, she felt tiny dexterous fingers attacking her side. Tickling her mercilessly. She kicked and squirmed with all her might. Laughing until her sides hurt. This brought a genuine smile to the brunette's face. She loved that laugh. That smile. And she loved being the reason behind it whenever it happened. She hated it that she ruined a perfect moment between her friend and herself, but she was really close to kissing her. And welcome or not, that would definitely complicate things. So she tickled her friend relentlessly. Going so far as to throw a leg over the redhead to straddle her.

"Say uncle," the brunette grinned, looking a lot like a mischievous child.

"N- Never…" Chloe cackled. Attempting to fight back, but Beca was too quick, tucking her arms into her sides before they could be reached. She reached back and began to tickle the backside of Chloe's knees. Her most sensitive spot.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Chloe gasped for air as the fingers finally stopped.

That's when the women realized their position. How their crotches were aligned… How Beca was hovering...

Chloe smiled as she stared into Beca's dark blue orbs. Melting at the admiration and care she saw… She wanted nothing more than to cup Beca's chin, rub her thumb over that adorable chin dimple ("chimple?") and capture those thin soft lips with her own. She bit her lip nervously. She knew she needed to move. But, Beca appeared to be frozen in place.

Chloe quickly flipped their positions then slipped off her friend and rushed out of the bedroom with a playful, "SIKE!"

Beca hopped up and chased Chloe down the hallway.

Beca was out at the grocery store and Chloe figured she would take advantage of this time and Skype Aubrey.

Aubrey had just finished stressing about a persuasive paper she had to write, venting about how hard the beginning of the semester was and Chloe was there cheering her on. Aubrey was finally starting to believe in herself when she noticed her friend seemed a little stressed herself.

"Hey, Chlo…" her smile faltered and her voice softened, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it'll be okay," Chloe shook her head reassuringly.

Aubrey pressed on, "Is the living arrangement not working out, or something?"

"No, it's going surprisingly well, actually. I like having her around… it's just…" Chloe exhaled. Unsure what to say to express what she was feeling. "Sometimes I feel like I'm with her instead of Tom."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at this. She was WELL aware of the attraction between the two women. Her and anyone else that knew them. "Why do you say that?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, she just treats me REALLY well… like, she goes out of her way to make me happy. Where Tom's just…all about TOM." Chloe admitted. Her lips drooping into a pout.

Aubrey nodded with a sympathetic smile. She remembered how many nights she had to comfort the sobbing redhead because of something horrible Tom did or said. Aubrey honestly didn't understand why her friend wasted so much time on the boy. She didn't care much for Beca either, but she could tell she cared about Chloe. She would much rather see them together.

Chloe continued when the blonde didn't respond, "And I really do like her and she wants me to go to this gig with her tonight but it's just really complicated and I've been juggling these two jobs and she's been so supportive-"

"Breathe, Chlo," The blonde chuckled at her friend."Don't worry about that right now. Just worry about having fun tonight. Is it a club gig or what? How does that work?"

Chloe smiled at the irony of her friend's advice, sighing as she realized the blonde was right. "Yeah, it's a club gig. Club owners are starting to notice her work at the station."

Aubrey rolled her eyes in amusement as the redhead beamed like a proud girlfriend. The rest of the conversation was relatively light. Aubrey was glad to see her diversion had worked.

A/N: Next update will be club scene. It's going to be a little slow going up bc of pc problems. I hope you all don't get too bored with this. Lol


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Beca checked herself in the closet mirror one last time. Straightening her shirt as she turned her face to inspect her makeup. She decided on a black button up and a pair of skinny cargos, because she wanted to be comfortable, but as she had done with her first two outfits, she was beginning to second guess her choice. Beca wanted to be comfortable, but she wanted to make a good first impression.

_Too casual…_ She thought, with a shake of her head. Convinced that she needed to change. As she began to unbutton her shirt, a soft hand took hold of hers.

"Stop. You look fine," Chloe giggled, re-buttoning Beca's top button and straightening her collar." And you're going to do just fine." She flashed a smile that would have melted the tiny DJ, had she not been too busy drooling over the way Chloe's little white dress (emphasis on the LITTLE) hugged her in all the right places.

"Just fine?" Beca managed, finally letting her eyes snap back up to meet sparkling baby blues.

"Aca-AMAZING." The redhead smiled that contagious smile of hers, giving Becas hand a comforting squeeze. "Now Let's go before your whole closet ends up in that 'reject pile' you've started over there." Chloe giggled, nodding at the pile of clothes on Beca's bed.

"Fine," Beca rolled her eyes, amused. She knew she was stressing more than necessary. She was just glad to have her friend there to snap her out of it before she missed the gig altogether.

Keeping her grip on Beca's hand, Chloe smiled as she watched the brunette squat by the desktop to pick up her bag of Dj equipment. Pulling her behind as she shouldered her bag.

ONE HOUR INTO GIG-

Beca was finally starting to relax and find a rhythm. Her mixes were smoother. Seamless even. A few club patrons were so impressed that they actually visited her in the booth to give her their business cards. She was mixing like someone who'd been in the business for years, scratching, phasing, playing with the gain, etc…

Even more impressive, (though only on a personal level) was the fact that Beca managed to stay focused under the crazy eye sex she and Chloe were having. Chloe figured it would have been best if she stayed in front of the DJ booth because she didn't know anyone else. TOTALLY understandable. Less understandable (though Beca wasn't complaining) was the "Shakira thing" Chloe had going on after a few shots. And the way she was looking at Beca. With the way Beca's body was responding to this, she was sure she'd have to get rid of her underwear after tonight.

Chloe was getting lost in a mix of "Another One Bites the Dust" and "Hollaback Girl", when she felt a strong hand pull her by the arm (undoubtedly leaving a bruise) as he leaned in towards her ear.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Tom growled.

Unable to speak because she was too distracted by the pain in her arm, Chloe only pointed to the DJ booth with her free arm. Tom's gaze followed the path of her arm until his eyes met harsh blue ones.

"You better be glad I can't leave right now," She mouthed with a smirk. Not caring whether he understood or not. Though, Beca assumed he did because he let go of Chloe and backed away, pointing threateningly at Beca. As he turned to leave, a blonde (playboy wannabe) woman brought him a drink and led him away by the hand. Beca hoped Chloe hadn't seen it, but when her eyes went back to the redhead she saw the shine of her unfallen tears, and knew that wasn't the case.

Chloe still managed to enjoy the rest of the night, but in the back of her mind, she was still pretty broken up over the situation with Tom. From the moment Beca received her check and packed up her equipment to the moment they walked in the apartment, Chloe held onto her friend's hand for dear life. Only letting go long enough to get in and out of the car. She felt like the tiny DJ's hand was the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears at the moment. They separated to shower and retire to their respective rooms for the night. Beca stayed up for a while. Mixing to take her mind off the pure hatred she was developing for Chloe's "boyfriend". Just the fact that he was her boyfriend was enough to make Beca dislike him, but the fact that he was a SHITTY boyfriend made it that much worse.

There was a light knock at Beca's door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in," She said, spinning in her desk chair to face the teary-eyed redhead in her doorway. She immediately saved her latest mix and put her PC on standby. Something between shock and concern playing on her features.

Chloe sniffled and took a breath to compose herself before starting, "Is it okay if we…" Chloe glanced at Beca's bed for a fleeting second.

"You know you don't have to ask," Beca stood, smirking and moved towards the bed, pulling the covers back and slipping under, once she realized what the redhead was asking.

With a small smile, Chloe closed the door and joined her friend.

Beca wanted to be mad. At Tom for being a dick to Chloe… At Chloe for letting him…

But she couldn't. All her anger seemed to melt away once Chloe was in her arms, Snuggling back into her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Beca jumped at the sound of someone practically banging the door down. She loosened her hold on Chloe to get out, and see if the door was still there, but the redhead had other plans.

"No… Stay," Chloe groaned, adorably, pulling Beca's arms tighter around her. Beca smiled and settled back into the mattress. They both jumped at the muffled voice and unnecessarily loud knock that followed.

"I know you're in there, Chloe. I saw that ugly ass civic in the parking lot."

They recognized the voice as Tom's and Chloe (thinking maybe Tom wanted to talk about last night) figured it would be best to let him in and hear him out. As she opened the door, Tom pushed past and slammed the door, scanning the living room for Beca.

"Where's Beca?" He asked, seeing no sign of the petite brunette.

"Well, hello to you too," Chloe rolled her eyes. "She's still in bed."

"WHO'S bed?" Tom pressed.

"HER bed, Tom!" Chloe was starting to lose her patience. She took a deep breath to calm herself before proceeding.

"Aren't we going to talk about last night? Who was that girl?" Chloe asked, trying to stay as calm and polite as she could.

"I don't know." Tom snickered. "We're friends… Like you and Beca."

"You're wrong, you know?" Chloe shook her head defensively. But maybe Tom actually had a point…

"Don't lie." He growled. "I saw the way that bitch was eyeing you in the club, last night. She was practically FUCKING you with her eyes."

"I'm not going to let you stay if you're just going to dog my friend," Chloe started.

"I'm not going anywhere! Why are you so defensive? Huh?" Tom had Chloe backed against the wall at this point.

"HEY!" Beca came storming down the hallway with a bat in her left hand. She pushed Tom away from Chloe. "I'm so fucking over you, dude. Just leave."

"You going to use that on me?" Tom asked in a mocking tone.

"If I have to." Beca was about to step closer to Tom, when Chloe stepped between them.

"Beca, STOP." She pleaded. She wasn't sure who she more worried for. Sure Tom was strong, but Chloe knew what Beca was capable of. Beca could turn into a little hulk, if pushed enough.

Beca stepped around Chloe and raised the wide end of her bat to Tom's face as if expecting to hit a home run or something. "GET. OUT."

Tom raised his hands defensively, seeing the anger in Beca's eyes. He wasn't really taking her seriously until that point. "Fine. I'm leaving…"

And with that, he was gone.

Beca dropped the bat with a thud, letting her heart rate return to normal.

"Was that necessary?" Chloe asked, after the door closed.

"Yes?" Beca answered, with an incredulous look on her face. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I'm not," Chloe's voice raised slightly.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's your PRIVILEGE to be with him, but it's not. He's an ASSHOLE!"

Beca exhaled. Feeling pretty shitty at how visibly hurt Chloe was by her words. She took Chloe's hands in hers. Her voice softening. "Look, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that…It just pisses me off the way he treats you. You deserve SO much better Chlo. You deserve someone that would move fucking MOUNTAINS just to make you smile-"

Beca's rant was cut short as Chloe's phone went off. With an apologetic smile and a gentle squeeze, she released Beca's hand and pulled her phone out of her pocket to answer the call.

"We'll finish this later," Chloe mouthed to Beca starting towards her room to take the call privately.

LATER-

Chloe emerged from the room to find Beca on the couch playing Left 4 Dead. Beca paused the game as Chloe took a seat beside her. She couldn't ignore the sadness in her friend's usually bright eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Chloe leaned on Beca's shoulder with a defeated sigh. "Tom and I made up. He wanted to get together tomorrow, but my mom called after I got off the phone with him. She needs me to babysit my niece. I might just have to cancel with Tom… but anyway, what were you saying earlier?"

_Tell her you're in love with her! _Beca thought. _Tell her how much better than Tom you would treat her. Tell her you want to be the one to pamper her and appreciate her and make love to her and hold her afterwards because she's amazing and she deserves it._

"Don't…," Beca finally said."Go on your date. I can watch her. Maybe this is what you two need."

"You'd do that for ME?" Chloe lit up. Planting a kiss on Beca's cheek as she threw her arms around the petite woman.

"Of course," Beca sighed."I'd do anything for you…"

It didn't even matter that Beca felt a little like crying at that moment. Because she meant what she said. She WOULD do anything for Chloe. Anything to keep that smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the feedback everybody! Without it, I may've gotten lost. Like seriously ^^ You all are the best.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chloe took the night off to go on her date with Tom. She was anxious beyond belief. She stayed up thinking about it all night and she had the night all planned out in her head. After tonight, everything would change...

Beca made it in from work shortly after Mrs. Beale dropped off Chloe's niece, Sara.

"Hey, there!" Beca smiled as she greeted the toddler. It was obvious that she was related to Chloe. The reddish tint to her hair... The light blue eyes... The dimples...

"Hi,"Sara greeted with a dimply smile.

"We're going to have fun while auntie's out" Beca smirked at how riled up the toddler was by her words. Chloe watched with a smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked for the millionth time. Beca only responded with a nod, smiling at the joy radiating from the redhead. Chloe hugged the shorter woman's neck and pulled her into a hug. Feeling confident that she was about to do the right thing.

"I'll be back before you know it," Chloe turned to kiss Beca on the cheek before pulling away and hugging Sara goodbye.

_Yeah, right. _Beca thought. _She's probably going to end up staying the night with him again… _

Once Chloe was gone, Beca and Sara made there way to the couch. Beca turned the TV to nick jr and drifted into deep thought about the past few days. The cuddle sessions with Chloe... The gig... The eye sex... Tom...

She thought back to the way Jesse reacted earlier when she told him she offered to babysit so Chloe could go out. The way he almost died laughing,"I swear sometimes you sound more like her wife than her friend." Beca couldn't deny it though. She and Chloe did seem very domestic at times. Beca scoffed at the thought. She could only wish for such a thing. Now or EVER. Chloe was crazy about Tom and that was that…

After chasing a giggling Sara around the apartment for the 4th time, Beca decided the best way to keep her from being restless was to entertain her. So she began to play guitar hero, giving Sara a controller with no batteries so she would think she was playing too. (Oldest trick in the book, Beca thought with a smile). She ate that shit up.

Beca turned to face the door, startled at the sound of the lock turning and even more startled to see the redhead closing the door behind her.

"Back so soon?" Beca asked, confused."How'd it go?"

"We'll talk about it after I put her to sleep, okay?" The redhead replied with a wink. Beca was so incredibly confused. If the date went so well, why was Chloe back after 30 minutes?

ONE HOUR LATER-

Chloe emerged from her bedroom and joined Beca on the couch with an unreadable expression.

"Soo..." Beca swallowed, nervously. "How'd it go?" She was dying to know. Hoping that maybe, just MAYBE Tom finally screwed up and did something so unforgivable that even Chloe wouldn't take him back.

Chloe took Beca's hands and smiled. "Just like i planned..." Beca's heart began to sink, as Chloe continued. "I thought about everything you said yesterday... I deserve someone who would move mountains for me. Someone who would do ANYTHING for me. Someone who's 'full of surprises' and wears headphones that are bigger than she is..." Chloe finished with a bigger smile.

Beca wasn't sure if she totally understood what Chloe was saying.

"I wanted to end things on a relatively good note with Tom... I couldn't bring myself to dump him over the phone, Beca."

"But i thought you m-"

"Made up? Yes. We were friends before all of this... It's better that we preserve that before one of us ruins it."

Beca could only smile she wasn't sure what to do or say , but luckily she didn't have to make that decision because Chloe lifted a hand to cup Beca's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. Pulling Beca closer until their lips met in a tender kiss. It felt like their lips were made for each other. The way they moved together. Parting and meeting with growing passion. Chloe smiled into the kiss, lifting her other hand to Beca's chin. They broke the kiss with deep breaths. Feeling like their lungs were on fire. Chloe stared into Beca's soft blue orbs as she ran her thumb over the brunette's lips then down over the chin dimple she so loved.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."Chloe admitted, breathily. Beca rested her forehead against Chloe's, letting her eyes close as she enjoyed the moment. Her heart was beating like she had just completed a marathon, but she was surprisingly calm and content.

"I guess that makes two of us, huh?"

Chloe smiled knowing she did the right thing.

Luckily, Beca and Chloe were able to stay off each other long enough for Mrs. Beale to pick Sara up. She expressed her gratitude with hugs and kisses before starting on her way.

"Bye, ladies!" She called, as she closed the door behind her, Sara fast asleep on her shoulder.

"Bye! Drive carefully!"

Once the door closed, Chloe turned to face Beca with a mischievous grin. She took Beca by the hand, lacing their fingers as she led her down the hall to her bedroom. Chloe wasted no time pulling down onto the bed. They began to get lost in soft touches and deep kisses until they realized how late it had gotten.

Beca was the first to think about it, pulling away with an "Mmm!"

Chloe giggled, staring up at the hovering brunette between her legs, "Someone's excited."

Beca rolled her eyes, amused at the redhead's visible arousal. The darkness in her eyes… the huskiness of her voice. "No, Chlo… I just remembered. You've got to be at work early. We should stop."

"Nuh uhn…" Chloe threw her arms around Beca's neck and pulled her back down. "I'll… call… out…" Chloe explained, between kisses.

Beca started to protest when Chloe nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it in between her own.

"Mmm… that works too." Beca moaned into Chloe's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS AND LEAVING FEEDBACK GUYS! I HAVE SUCH A HORRIBLE ATTENTION SPAN, BUT YOU ALL MOTIVATE ME TO FINISH, SO THANKS! IT MEANS A LOT.**

TWO MONTHS LATER-

It was well after noon when Chloe and Beca finally realized they would have to untangle themselves to get something to eat. Chloe was half thrown across Beca, as usual. Her hand was under Beca's shirt, drawing patterns in the brunette's smooth stomach as she listened to the steady pulse of her heartbeat.  
"Chlo...," Beca spoke softly, sending vibrations through her chest into Chloe's ear. "We should get up. I'm seriously going to die if I don't get something in me, soon."

Upon hearing this, Chloe's mind drifted into inappropriate thoughts of just what she could put into the brunette. She quickly pushed those thoughts away, though. She and Beca were taking things slow. Assuming that was what the other wanted. Wanting to respect each other... But in reality, they were both 'ready' to take the step. Secretly hoping the other would initiate it someday.

Beca turned on her side to wrap herself around Chloe. Tangling their legs as she threw an arm over the redhead's waist. She loved the way they felt against each other. The way they fit together... The way Chloe's skin felt under her fingertips when she rubbed her back at night... They way their lips meshed perfectly everytime they kissed...

Chloe whined, meeting Beca's gaze,"Babe, we've been really busy these past few weeks. Let's just... Enjoy our weekend together. Okay?"  
Beca had virtually NO backbone when it came to Chloe.

She exhaled, defeated, "Fine. You're going to have to distract me from my angry belly though."

Chloe smirked, taking the hint. She slid her hand further up Beca's shirt to rest in the crook of her neck. Letting her forearm sit in the valley of the tiny brunette's breasts. She lifted her head from the pillow, meeting Beca's lips in a slow kiss. The women smiled as the kiss began to build. Beca's hand trailing lightly up Chloe's side and over her shoulder to her back. Chloe shivered at the tenderness of the touch.

Chloe's phone went off. Interrupting the moment.

"Let's just enjoy our weekend," Beca teased, mocking Chloe's tone earlier.  
Chloe rolled her eyes, amused. Breaking the kiss as she retracted her arm from Beca's top and rolled onto her back. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Chloe answered the phone as Beca began to trail kisses along her jawline.

"Hey, Bree. What's up?" Chloe answered, cheerfully. Trying her best to keep her voice even.  
Chloe went silent as Aubrey said something.  
"REALLY?" Chloe squealed, excitedly. "That's great! When?"  
More silence. Chloe had to bite her lip to stifle her giggles as her girlfriend climbed on top of her. Beca nuzzled Chloe's neck playfully. Planting soft kisses up the side of Chloe's face as Chloe spoke again.  
"I mean... You're welcome to stay here if you need to. You can sleep in my room and we'll just take Beca's."  
At this, Beca stopped her gentle assault, hovering so Chloe could see her face.  
"What's up?" She mouthed. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
Chloe shook her head reassuringly. Placing a finger to Beca's lips.  
"No. We HAVEN'T. We're taking things slow... Bree. Stop, we are not." Chloe whined defensively, as Aubrey teased her.  
Beca heard Aubrey laugh loudly on the other end of the line.  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm hanging up now. See you tonight... Love you too. Bye." Chloe removed her finger from Beca's lips as she placed the phone back on the nightstand. Beca was already at her neck again.  
"So...?" Beca asked against Chloe's neck.  
"Aubrey called her dad during the layover after her first flight, but they got in a nasty argument and now he's not letting her stay for the weekend. So she's staying here."  
"Mmkay..." Beca mumbled nonchalantly, sliding her hands up Chloe's tanktop as her lips met Chloe's again.  
"Bec?"  
"Hmm?" Beca sucked Chloe's bottom lip between hers.  
"You heard me, right?" Chloe asked, amused at her girlfriend's antics.  
"Yep... Aubrey. Fight with dad. Staying here."  
Chloe giggled against Beca's lips. "Good."

It was just starting to get dark when Aubrey arrived. Chloe and Aubrey spent the majority of the night squealing in excitement as they caught up. Beca smiled to herself, amused by the two women on the couch beside her. Though she'd never admit it, the sight warmed her heart. And even SHE had to admit she kind of missed Aubrey.

"So, when did this finally happen?" Aubrey spoke eventually. Chuckling as she pointed between the two cozy women beside her. Beca had her arm slung over the back of the chair and Chloe had her back snuggled into the brunette's side as she faced Aubrey. "HOW did it happen? I'm curious."  
Chloe gushed. Pulling Beca's arm down across her torso. "Beca was in the middle of the sweetest speech when Tom called the other day...it really put things into perspective."  
"And we already act like we're married anyway,"Beca added."So we figured,'Why not?'"  
"I see," Aubrey smiled as she nodded in understanding. She could see how happy the couple was. She was glad to see them finally together.

"Hey," Beca spoke after a while,"Anybody up for some guitar hero? It's saturday night. TV doesn't get good until 10."  
Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing the brunette was referring to adult swim. "OR..." Chloe walked her hand up Beca's thigh, teasingly. Smiling as she felt the thigh tense up under the thin cotton of Beca's sweatpants"We could find a good movie on TV."  
"Or we could find a good movie on TV." Beca agreed, caving instantly.

Aubrey looked on, amused."That was impressive,Chlo. You two should've hooked up when we were over the Bellas."

The rest of the night went on like this. Joking, reminiscing, enjoying each other's company...

It wasn't what either of the three ladies had originally planned, but they could honestly say they were enjoying their weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**SUGGESTIONS AND FEEDBACK PLEASE? Having a little writer's block. Halp!**

Tom drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited outside the bar. His black chevy blending into the night time darkness of the parking lot (Much to his relief). He was in the middle of a mini pep-talk over whether he was going inside to see Chloe and he didn't want her to see him until he was ready. (Because Tom was ALWAYS ready when it came to the ladies.)

Tom finally opened the cardoor and stepped out. Checking his hair and clothes in the side view mirror, before heading across the parking lot to the bar. He was ready.  
"Hey, Tom," Chloe forced a smile as her friend took a seat at the bar with the "regulars".  
"Hey, red." He winked, instantly causing the redhead some discomfort.

For the past few weeks Tom had been (not-so) subtly trying to win Chloe over again. Stopping by her jobs... Visiting the apartment... Pointing out Beca's flaws...

Tom was in the process of asking Chloe out (as a friend, he said) when a tiny brunette busted into the bar and came up beside him.

"Chlo! Babe, I just got the best news!" She said. Panting with excitement as she leaned across the counter.  
Tom watched the two women interact. His heart aching just a little. Chloe used to look at him that way. That sparkle in her light eyes. That faint smile on her face.  
Chloe smiled as she reached across the counter to take Beca's face in her hands. Leaning in and popping up on her tiptoes to kiss her lightly on the forehead.  
"You're so adorable when you're excited." She chuckled as she pulled away. "What is it?"  
"David Guetta, THE David Guetta, was at my last gig apparently... And he wants to collab. With ME! Pretty sick, right?" Beca shouted.  
"Oh my god!" Chloe's eyes widened in shock as she joined in the shouting, ignoring the scoffs and eyerolls directed their way. "Baby, this is great!"

Tom rolled his eyes as Beca and Chloe shared a sweet kiss. It's been over 2 months since the two women got together... Since Chloe dumped him... hurting his ego and his pride more than his heart. But, if Tom was being completely honest with himself, he would say he never really loved Chloe. He'd say he never took her seriously... Never listened to her... Never really made her feel special or important... Never gave her a reason to stay as long as she did.

And they DID fight alot before the break up, but Tom always called and apologized. And Chloe ALWAYS forgave him and took him back. Except that ONE night. It caught him completely off guard.

He and Chloe were supposed to be endgame... The all-american man with the sweet southern belle. That's how it was supposed to be.

Not this bullshit in front of him.

Needless to say, Tom went home alone, again. Growing more and more jealouse of Beca and Chloe's relationship. Of Beca, period. He wasn't giving up on Chloe though. Not yet. He had a plan.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Beca and Chloe were just getting settled. Chloe pulled Beca into the shower with her as she often did. It was Beca's mistake to join her in the shower one night after work, working miracles on the redhead's strong, freckled shoulders. Spoiling Chloe. She kissed and massaged Chloe's sore shoulders with the tenderest of touches. Chloe wanted to just take her right then and there against the tile...

Beca was having similar urges as she massaged her girlfriend's shoulders this night.

"I'm gonna miss moments like these, when you get famous... you're going to be so busy once people see what you can do." Chloe smiled a bittersweet smile, leaning back against her girlfriend. Feeling Beca's breasts against her back.  
"No I won't, Chlo. You come before anything... I love you, ya know? And who said anything about getting famous?" Beca stood behind the taller woman, wrapping her arms around Chloe's firm waist as the warm water cascaded down their bodies.  
Chloe sighed, turning in her girlfriend's arms. Both of them becoming temporarily breathless as their breasts brush.  
"You promise? She asked, almost a whisper.  
"I promise," Beca smiled reassuringly, pulling Chloe closer as she pecked her on the lips. "You know... I kinda hope I do at least get rich. That way you can chill with these jobs."  
Chloe smiled at the sincerity of Beca's words. "No. I couldn't-"  
Beca cut her off with another kiss. Suprised at how heated things got within seconds. Hands tangled in wet locks... Backs smacked gently against the tile wall...

It was getting harder for the women to control themselves. It wasn't until Chloe did that thing to Beca's bottom lip that Beca loved so much that they pulled away, panting. Hearts pounding in their chests. Eyes full of want and admiration... Full of fear...

"Let's, uh... Let's dry up so we can cuddle." Chloe finally managed.

Beca thought they'd handled the sexual tension for the night. Until Chloe turned in her arms later that night.

"Baby?" She whispered as her hand found Beca's face in the dark  
"Hmm?" Beca answered, lazily.  
"You know, it's, uh...well, it's been almost 3 months."  
"It has." Beca agreed.  
"I can understand if you don't want to because you're uncomfortable and all or maybe you're just trying to be respectful, because that's totally fine too-"  
"Chlo," Beca cut Chloe off. Chuckling at her girlfriend's nervousness,"What are you saying?"  
"I... I want to be intimate with you."  
"Oh," Beca exhaled, shocked, but relieved at the response.  
The room fell silent for a while. The only noise being the faint ticking of the clock in the hall.  
Beca was the first to speak again. "I want that too... I mean, i've wanted it...for a while. But, I just didn't want you to think that's the only reason I'm here."  
Chloe melted at Beca's words. She smiled as she stroked Beca's cheek with her thumb. "I'm glad we're having this talk, baby... It's good to know you don't just think I'm disgusting..."  
Beca smirked,"Oh, but you are. You're so disgusting I just had to take one for the team and keep you all to myself."  
"Well... I can be pretty disgusting when I need to be." Chloe whispered with a smirk as she found Beca's lips.  
"Mmm...," Beca smiled into the kiss. "Good thing I'm such a team player, then. Huh?" Beca pushed Chloe's shoulder gently, so she would fall onto her back.  
"Very... Very good," Chloe agreed as she pulled her girlfriend on top of her.  
Soft lips and eager hands roamed as far as they typically did as the women began to get lost in each other. After a while, their hips began to move in desperation... Chloe's hands gripped Beca's shoulders and back. Beca's hands gripped the sheets by Chloe's head

"Stop..." Chloe moaned, breathily.

Beca stopped, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I... I want to see you." Chloe smiled sheepishly as she reached to the nightstand to turn on the lamp. Beca smiled once the lights were on and she found herself lost in sky colored orbs.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Beca asked in that soft voice she reserved just for Chloe.  
"Positive," Chloe smiled as she stared back into dark blue eyes, "I love you,"  
"I love you, too"

They continued. Exploring familiar territory without any boundaries or restrictions, revelling in the feel of their warm skin brushing. And for once, they didn't stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS AND THE FEEDBACK! *VIRTUAL HUGS***

Chloe, as usual, was the first to wake. She smiled at the petite naked form beside her. Replaying the night over and over in her head. She couldn't deny how much more she enjoyed the activity with Beca than she ever did with Tom. Beca was genuine. Tender. Passionate. Gentle. And she meant every word she whispered against the redhead's lips last night. They'd made love practically all night. Until the women hit their last high together and Beca passed out, exhausted. Chloe was still amused by the whole thing.

Beca was sound asleep on her stomach. Still VERY naked. There was a faint smile playing at her lips. She looked so peaceful. So content. Chloe stole a glance at the clock on the nightstand. She still had about 30 minutes before she needed to start getting ready for work. And she knew exactly how she wanted to pass the time. She wrapped an arm around Beca's waist as she began to kiss down her neck... Over her shoulders... Across her back... The sensations causing the brunette to stir awake.

She turned onto her back with a crooked smile. Chloe's hand slid down Beca's abdomen as she brought her lips to Beca's. Kissing her tenderly.

"Again..." Chloe whispered, huskily.

Beca chuckled and grabbed Chloe's hand before it could reach its destination.

"Maybe later. If we start now, we won't stop... " Beca smiled, kissing Chloe one last time before slipping out of her embrace. "I'll go start breakfast."

* * *

While things were picking up between Chloe and Beca. Tom was busy scheming. PLOTTING. Creating the perfect plan to get Chloe back. It seemed like he'd tried everything. Yet, NOTHING worked. So here he stood outside of the couple's apartment. Surely, Chloe would be home by now. He'd waited all day, having memorized the redhead's busy schedule.

He raised a fist to the door, clutching the other around the bouquet behind his back. He was surprised to find himself face to face with Beca when the door opened. He thought for sure that Beca would've been at the station. Working the late shift.

"What're you doing here?" Tom asked, a mix between bitterness and confusion lacing his voice.

"I could ask you the same." Beca retorted. Quirking an eyebrow as if challenging the taller brunette.

Tom only rolled his dark eyes and pushed Beca aside as he stepped in. That was when Beca saw the flowers behind his back. She slammed the door, feeling familiar feelings rise in her chest.

"Tom?" Chloe approached from the bedroom in nothing but her underwear and one of Beca's v-neck tees. She was pulling her hair up into a loose bun. Beca noticed Chloe sounded surprised, but not too upset by the visit.

"Look at YOU," Tom grinned as he took in Chloe's appearance. Practically undressing her with his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

Chloe's eyes flicked over to Beca. She saw the tightness in her jaw. The intensity in her dark blue eyes as she looked between the two of them.

"I brought you something," Tom said, getting Chloe's attention again.

He extended his arm towards her, revealing a bouquet of roses. Chloe gasped and took the bouquet. She was honestly shocked with her ex's behavior. Beca was uncomfortable with the way Tom watched Chloe as he spoke.

"Look," He started,"I know I messed up-"

"Yeah. You did." Beca stepped between the two of them, interrupting Tom's speech, "What are you trying to do here?"

"I'm taking back what's mine," Tom stepped closer to Beca. Making a point of how much he had to angle his head to meet Beca's eyes.

"What?"Beca was nearly seeing red at this point. Chloe watched the scene unravel before her, unsure what to do.

"You heard me!" Tom's voice raised.

"News flash: She's not a piece of property..." Beca exhaled in an attempt to calm herself. "You need to leave."

Tom chuckled. "Who's going to escort me? YOU?"

"Tom..." Chloe stepped forward just as she saw Beca's fists clench at her sides. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, red."

"PLEASE let me deck this guy, Chlo. "

"Baby," Chloe groaned, kissing Beca lightly on the lips. "Let me handle this, okay?"

Beca sighed. "Fine."

With a huff, she started down the hall towards her room.

"What do even see in her?" Tom asked, losing his patience. "What could she possibly give you that I can't?"

"A FUTURE, Tom! She makes me happy. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because... you're supposed to be with me. Not some... Lame ass wannabe DJ. I can provide in ways she can't-"

"I couldn't disagree more,"Chloe cut in. "She treats me so much better than you ever have. In AND out of bed. And if you're here thinking you can disrespect her to win me over, you can let yourself out now. Because she's beautiful and smart and funny and supportive and she actually likes me for more than just my body! "

Tom looked as if he might hit Chloe. Instead, he turned and kicked the end table. Sending the lamp toppling and causing such a commotion that Beca reappeared at the end of the hallway.

"This isn't over," Tom growled as his eyes met Beca's.

"It's going to be." Beca retorted. Ready to fight if needed.

"Beca..." Chloe whined, begging her girlfriend to stay calm. She turned her attention to Tom. "What do you want? Just leave us alone."

"I'll tell you what," Tom started, after an uncomfortable silence. Determination in his eyes."You give me one more date, Chloe. If it fails, I'll leave you alone… "

Chloe looked to Beca one last time and could see she was worried. She didn't like the idea, at all.

Like... what if Tom actually DID win Chloe over? What then?

Chloe took Beca's hands in hers before turning to face Tom. She gave the tiny DJ's hands a reassuring squeeze. Beca had nothing to worry about and Chloe was going to show her that.

"Fine." Chloe agreed.

Tom smirked at her response. Clearly satisfied.

With one last wink at the redhead, Tom was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**JUST A FILLER! I'M LOOKING TO WRAP THIS UP SOON! YAY, PLOT-PROGRESSION!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH THIS. I HAD REEEEALLLLLLYYYYYY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK UNTIL I READ THE REVIEWS. SO THANKS FOR MAKING IT EASIER FOR ME TO STICK WITH THIS :]**

**CHAPTER 10**

Beca hadn't said anything since Chloe started getting ready for her date with Tom. One part of her wanted to be supportive and understanding while the other part of her wanted to drop to her knees and beg Chloe not to go. However, as she debated internally over which was more appropriate, she remained calm and quiet on the surface.

She leaned against the door frame of Chloe's bathroom, watching helplessly as her girlfriend applied make up in the mirror.

"You wouldn't have to wear make up if you were going out with me... " Beca finally spoke, trying to keep her tone light. Her voice cracked slightly and Chloe's eyes snapped to dark blue eyes peering over her shoulder into the mirror. She hated seeing that look in her girlfiend's eyes.  
The fear... The doubt... The defeat... It was such a difference from the soft but intense, confident, "bed-room eyes" Chloe usually saw.

Chloe quickly finished applying mascara and turned to face Beca. Taking her girlfriend's hands in hers. Her heart broke as she wondered what was going through Beca's mind.  
"Bec, please don't look at me like that. I'm doing this for us..."  
Beca sighed, defeated as she met Chloe's eyes. She said nothing, so Chloe continued. Releasing Beca's hands and sliding her hands up the petite brunette's arms to her cheeks. Cupping them as she brought Beca closer. "You have nothing to worry about, baby. Trust me. I'm coming home to you, tonight..."  
Beca smiled weakly. Wanting to believe Chloe, but failing to ignore the doubts in the back of her mind. Chloe pulled Beca into a sweet kiss. Putting all her love into it. Beca nearly melted at the intensity of the warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her.  
"You'll see," Chloe smiled confidently against her lips.

Beca watched Chloe walk down the corridor towards the elevator. Something about that moment felt too heartbreakingly familiar... Watching the one she loved walk away to be with someone else... Feeling powerless as she wondered if that person was going to come back to her...

Jesse showed up shortly after Chloe left. Beca texted her friend about the situation earlier and he INSISTED that they have a "bro-night". He'd picked up pizza on the way and brought his juice pouches and movies, hoping to cheer up his friend.

"So, I was thinking," Jesse started as he set the pizza box down on the coffee table. Plopping down in the couch beside Beca. "We need something to do besides guitar hero and chick flicks that you obviously can't stand. THAT'S why...," He paused for dramatic affect,"We're going to have a Marvel Movi-cation!"

Beca chuckled at her friend's excitement, leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza from the table as Jesse rose to put Spiderman in the dvd player. Seconds later, he settled into the couch beside the smaller brunette, grinning as he watched the movie excitedly.

It was late when Chloe got back from her date. In fact, it was so late that Jesse and Beca actually passed out on the couch halfway through Ironman. Chloe smiled as she sat on the arm of the couch, leaning down to kiss Beca's temple, smiling faintly as she pushed a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. Beca stirred awake. Catching Chloe's hand as she stretched to meet her lips. She stopped when she noticed the new bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table.

"What's that?" She asked cautiously.

Chloe ignored the question, leaning in towards Beca's lips. Beca moved her head out of reach, anger and irritation evident in her eyes. The wheels were beginning to pick up speed in her mind.

Beca's sharp movement woke Jesse. Causing him to sit up with a start and jerk his knee reflexively, banging his shin on the edge of the table.

"Shit!" He hissed, finally rembering where he was. "Oh..."He took in the sight of the women beside him and stood awkwardly.  
"I'm just...going to... yeah."

He quickly gathered his things and tip-toed out the front door. Shutting it quietly behind him so he wouldn't disturb them. Beca exhaled and shook the doubts and accusations from her mind.  
"Let's just go to bed..." She finally decided. Taking the redhead's hand as she started towards Chloe's bedroom.

Beca was so worn out from this whole "Tom business". As Chloe slid under the covers next to Beca, Beca debated on whether she should ask Chloe about the date, but she decided against it. David Guetta was supposed to meet her at the station the next morning and she didn't want to get distracted or stress herself out with such an opportunity coming up. She'd ask tomorrow night. When they both got home from work.

Or...maybe she wouldn't ask at all.

After all, Chloe came home. She was in Beca's arms. Not Tom's...

Wasn't that enough?

* * *

The next morning, Beca was scheduled to meet David Guetta to discuss their collaberation. She had to bite her cheek a few times to refrain from acting like a groupie and making a fool of herself. Once introductions were out of the way, the two took their seats in the lounge chairs on the second level of the radio station. David was the first to speak. Cutting to the chase.

"Okay, here's the thing: I was really digging your last set, Beca. Not gonna lie. Those were some of the best mixes I've ever heard. And, the bassline you had under the opener...just...EPIC."

Beca was at a loss for words. Here she was sitting with the guy she looked up to and HE was admiring HER work. "Oh...uh, wow. Thanks... I don't know what to say. " She finally managed.

"Say you're ready to start on this piece." He nudged Beca playfully. Chuckling as he spoke. "And chill... I'm just another music nerd like you."

"Right... Sorry," Beca laughed, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "I'm definitely ready to start, though. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Nothing, yet. I was thinking we could just meet up...have a little jam sesh...mash some things and see how it sounds. What about you?"  
Beca nodded in agreement at the suggestion. "That actually sounds really cool."

And with that, the two fell into conversation for hours about everything and nothing. Until Beca realized she would have to start her shift. She rose reluctantly from her lounge chair and stretched. Suddenly she got a bright idea. "Wait...would you want to stay for the show? "  
David shrugged with a smile, motioning towards the stairs. "You lead the way."

Beca had such a good time with the other DJ that she'd forgotten all about her situation at home with Chloe. But she was quickly reminded when she stepped into the apartment and saw the flowers on the kitchen table where Chloe left them last night. Beca still hadn't asked about last night. How was she going to go about this? How would she handle it if the redhead said she still had feelings?

Beca didn't know what else to do, so she decided she wouldn't ask. She WANTED to know, but then she didn't... She'd just have to assume all was well with her and Chloe, and keep her eye out for anything suspicious.

Chloe wouldn't cheat on her... She was sure pretty sure of it.

But something happened to really put the doubt in her mind... When Chloe got back on this particular night, Beca noticed the huge grin on her face, the shopping bags in her hands (one of which was Victoria's Secret), and UNMISTAKABLY a very smug Tom walking in behind the redhead, helping her bring up some grocery bags.

He made a big scene of wrapping his arms around Chloe and picking her up in a bearhug before turning to leave. "Tonight was fun. Just like old times..." He winked at Beca.

Chloe agreed, oblivious to the peaking tension in the room. "Oh, totes! We gotta do this again."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had half a mind to throw Tom against the nearest wall and start wailing on those pretty cheekbones.

"Well... I gotta go, but i'll see you tomorrow, red. Be good." Tom teased as he shut the front door behind him.

Beca was fuming at this point.

Tomorrow would be Thursday. Why the fuck were they hanging out so much and why the fuck were they meeting up on their old "booty call" day?

While Beca's imagination went wild, Chloe began plotting a big surprise for Beca. After listening to Beca's radio show, Chloe knew her girlfriend had hit it off with David Guetta and would want to celebrate. And she had something in her Victoria's Secret bag that she knew the brunette would really appreciate. But that was only part of the surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**I'M HOPING TO WRAP THIS UP SOON. THINGS HAVE GOTTEN PRETTY BUSY WITH THE NATIONAL GUARD. THEY ALWAYS DO THIS TIME OF YEAR…**

**BUT ANYWHOO, JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY :]**

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?" Jesse screeched, incredulously.

Chloe had come to the man's apartment seeking help. She was planning a vacation for her and Beca, but there was still a few things that needed to be handled. Things she couldn't pull off on her own. The redhead asked everyone she could to help her plan the much needed "pre-marital honeymoon". Fat Amy... Luke... Jesse... Tom...

"No WONDER she's been so pissy," Jesse chuckled. "I mean, I think it's great that you and Tom are finally on the same page and he's agreed to help you... but you should've told her, Chloe. You know how Beca gets."

Chloe's face dropped. Defeat etching her features. "I just wanted to surprise her... Has she said anything?"

"She didn't have to.," Jesse shrugged. "Do the math... Your girlfriend goes on a date with her ex of 3 years to get him to quit hounding her, but they keep hanging out like nothing has changed."

"I guess I never thought of it that way..." Chloe admitted quietly.

The truth was:

Chloe's last date with Tom had gone really well... after the first ten minutes. The first ten minutes of the date consisted of Chloe chewing Tom's head off as she explained that she was only on the date so he would stop hassling her. She had reached her breaking point and she decided to put her foot down, shoving her finger into Tom's taut chest as she broke it down for him. The intense look in her eyes...the lowness of her voice... In all the years Tom had known Chloe, he had never seen her this way and it made him a little uneasy. No...it scared the shit out of him. So he quickly agreed to lay off. To just be her friend (for real, this time). Not wanting to know what Chloe meant. He ACTUALLY apologized about before (sincerely...for once) and bought Chloe another bouquet to show it. Everything after that was purely arcade and pizza and hanging out as friends. She made sure there was no confusion. She wanted him to know there was no chance of them ever getting back together, because she was in love with Beca and falling harder everyday...that he wouldn't have to worry about Beca's wrath if he broke them up. He'd have to worry about HERS. Beca was it for Chloe. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. She knew it from the moment Beca offered to watch her niece. Maybe before then... now that she began to think about it. Now all this was fine and dandy, but Beca had no idea about the discussion Chloe and Tom had and the next few weeks went by... As Beca was spent more time with David, working on the collaberation, Chloe spent more time with her good friend, Tom. And making secretive calls. But all Beca knew was Chloe was gone for hours and on the phone for hours when she finally got back.

Finally, Beca and David had finished their piece and Luke gave them the okay to debut the mix on Beca's show. It didn't take long for people to start phoning in to request the mix during the "requests" portion of her show and a few of the other DJ's shows at the station, as well. Beca was surprised with the feedback she received.

Of course, everything couldn't be perfect, though. That would be just too easy. Beca knew she needed to confront the redhead. She felt like she was losing her. The thought alone was enough to change her mind. So in typical Beca Mitchell fashion, she procrastinated, and sulked, and avoided the topic at all costs. Just enjoying her time with her girlfriend when she could get it. Happy to at least have the privilege of waking up in the redhead's arms everymorning.

Until, Chloe approached her in the kitchen one morning. Nearly a month later… saying they needed to "talk".

"Sure, Chlo. What's up?" Beca asked keeping her back to the redhead as she rinsed off the last of the dishes in the sink. Chloe could sense the tension in the air.

"I wanted to talk to you. About Tom. About us…" The water stopped and Beca turned to face the redhead sitting at the kitchen table. Chloe could see the sharpness of Beca's jaw. The panic in her eyes. But, before Chloe could say anything Beca spoke.

"Chlo," She groaned,"Please tell me you haven't given him another chance? I'm not to proud to beg, you know."

There is an awkward silence as it hits Chloe that maybe Jesse had a point. "Is THAT what you think this is about?"

Beca exhaled, slightly relieved yet slightly embarrassed at the amusement in Chloe's tone that told her that was not the case. Chloe stood to leave the room. She was back in seconds with a black folder. She slid it across the table for Beca to look through. She watched as stormy blue eyes went from confusion to realization and excitement as the petite brunette looked through the brochures and plane tickets.

"This looks expensive Chlo. How'd you get all this?"

"I had some help from our friends. And I already talked to Luke, so you have the next two weeks off. You're welcome." Chloe said the last part with a wink.

Beca was beside herself. She couldn't believe she would actually get to see California, after all. But she still had one question," What about Tom?"

Chloe chuckled as she thought back to the date they had. How she put him in his place. "We won't have to worry about him anymore. I think he got the point, this time." Beca's eebrows scrunched in curiosity and Chloe continued before Beca could ask her what she meant.

"He actually helped set up a few things at the hotel in Santa Monica. His uncle is the manager of one of the Marriott's there so he scored us a discount."

"This is great, babe." Beca smiled one of those rare genuine smiles Chloe loved so much.

"It is. And I have another surprise for you once we get there." Chloe added huskily.

Beca read Chloe's face. She knew this look. This was Chloe's "I-am-about-to eat-you-alive-because-I'm-so-sexually-frustrated-r ight-now-face." Beca hurriedly finished the dishes so she could get started packing for there trip next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**This. Effing. Chapter. Was like pulling teeth ^^ Thanks for motivating me though. I just decided to make the ending short and sweet (just like Beca). I hate that I didn't have more plot for you all, but there are two chapter fics coming soon. Thanks again! You all are the most notoriously awesome nerds I've never met (in person)! **

"Babe, we're only staying for a week. You know you didn't need to pack this many bags." Beca whined for the umpteenth time as she and Chloe made their way out of the LAX with their bags. Well... as BECA struggled with her bags and most of Chloe's.

"You won't be saying that after you see what's in them." Chloe retorted with a chuckle.

Beca felt her throat go dry at this bit of information. Chloe always knew just what to say to send Beca's imagination into overdrive. Beca came out of her trance when she felt Chloe grab some of the bags and saw the redhead start towards a stopped taxi. "Come on, Bec Quit catching flies and help me load the trunk."

Chloe giggled at her girlfriend's childlike excitement as she took in their surroundings from the backseat of the cab. She'd reach across the backseat to tap Chloe's arm every so often. Pointing and grinning adorably. She knew it was Beca's dream to move to LA when she first started at Barden. The brunette admitted early in the relationship that a certain bubbly redhead may have stolen her heart and kept her in Barden. It was sweet, but it bothered Chloe nonetheless. That's why she went through all this trouble. As she watched her girlfriend's face. The genuine smile… The way her dark orbs lit up… It made it all worth it.

At last, Beca and Chloe reached the hotel. They set their bags down and headed back out to take a walk around Santa Monica and down the beach. Hand in hand. Taking in the feel of the cool breeze and the warm sand between their toes. Letting it relieve some of the stress they'd faced over the past few weeks. Even stopping to build a sandcastle (On top of a half-buried Beca) before heading back to the hotel. It was located on the shore. Perfect for watching the sunset, and that's just what they did. Beca was never one for cheesy romance and cliché gestures, but she couldn't deny how much she was enjoying the view. Chloe stood behind her girlfriend on the patio, her arms wrapped snugly around Beca's waist as the petite brunette leaned back into Chloe's chest. Both of them just basking in the moment.

"You know," Chloe started after a while, "I'm kind of glad Aubrey moved out."

"Wow." Beca teased dryly.

"Well, I mean… not like that! I love Bree. I just… I never would've realized what I was missing, you know?" Chloe defended.

Beca Chuckled, letting her eyes close as they began to sway absentmindedly. "I know. I'm glad too. Maybe more because of the former, but yeah… I get it.

"Hey!" Chloe smacked the side of Beca's hip playfully.

"I'm kidding," Beca's voice softened," I'm just really glad I get to make you happy, now. I get to give you everything you deserve." She turned around in Chloe's arms and lifted up on her toes to peck the taller woman's nose, eliciting a giggle from the redhead. She then lowered herself ever-so-slightly and took her girlfriend's lips in a tender, appreciative kiss.

As the last bit of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Beca stepped out of Chloe's hold, leading her back into the suite by the hand.

"I seem to recall you mentioning a surprise you packed for me..." Beca started with a smirk.

Chloe chuckled, sliding the patio doors shut then flopping down onto the bed. "Darn, I thought you'd forgotten. I guess I should change..."

Beca froze as Chloe stood and began to strip out of her clothes. Her eyebrow quirked in amusement as she watched her girlfriend struggle to compose herself.

"What's wrong, babe?" Chloe asked, huskily.

Beca swallowed. "Uh, the...uh, the surprise can wait. I mean...we've got a week."

"Oh, trust me… You'll want to see this tonight." Chloe winked. Pushing Beca down gently onto the edge of the bed so that she was seated between Chloe's legs. Beca's eyes darkened with desire as she took in her girlfriend's naked form. As if her hands had a mind of their own, she reached out to touch the redhead. But, Chloe moved away before Beca made contact. Smiling as she started slowly towards the bathroom.

2hrs Later-

"Holy SHIT, Chlo... I'd be perfectly content spending the whole week like this." Beca joked as she crashed against the pillows. She struggled to catch her breath as she smiled up at the woman straddling her.

"I'm sure I would too, but then all this money will have been spent in vain," Chloe smirked. Poking Beca's abs playfully as she sat back on her thighs.

"Well… at least you'll be getting your money's worth for the hotel," Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before running her hands up Chloe's thighs. As she did this, her thumbs stroked the inside of Chloe's thigh and her fingertips brushed her hips. She was well aware of what it did to the redhead. She smirked as she felt the chill bumps under her fingertips.

Chloe caved almost instantly, leaning forward to support herself on her elbows as she hovered over Beca. "Tomorrow," She spoke between kisses, "Tomorrow… We… go… to… the… fair… "

"Mmmkay," Beca agreed lazily, sliding one hand up to cradle her girlfriend's face as she deepened the kiss. Both of them smiling as they knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.


	13. Chapter 13

Guest 9/18/13 . chapter 12

what a piece of shit of a story the way you deal whit tom it pure garbage, for cry sake he even told beca they had sex on there date and than everything just fine and dandy . you are truly a bad writer.

TO THE GUEST THAT HATED THIS STORY SO MUCH THAT HE/ SHE HAD TO READ THE STORY ALL THE WAY THROUGH BEFORE LEAVING A HATE REVIEW:

I would like to start this off by saying I value everyone's opinion because everyone is entitled to have an opinion. So even if yours was horribly spelled and the grammar of your review was absolutely awful, I still respect your opinion.

Secondly, did you miss the other 2000 or so stories you could have read while you were wasting your time reading my "Piece of a shit story"?

Thirdly, your level of hostility over a flipping FANFICTION STORY was totally uncalled for.

Also, Did you miss the part where Chloe and Tom actually DIDN'T sleep together on their date. He fed off of Beca's insecurity because he knew he couldn't have Chloe the way he wanted her. Making Beca believe that he could was the next best thing. Everyone else that read the story seemed to catch that.

Lastly, I find irony in the fact that you are calling me a horrible writer when you have words misspelled all over your review. (By the way this, is how you spell "their" when referring to people and not a place, and this is how you spell "with"...always.) I would be a dick and revise your whole review so it would make more sense, but that would take all day and I have other things to do, like live.

Thanks for reading and reviewing though!


End file.
